The present invention relates to a disposable syringe construction provided with a retractable or withdrawable needle.
As is known, a very important problem in making disposable syringes is that of providing a possibility of re-using said syringes and that of preventing the needle from accidentally injuring an user handling the needle syringe.
Prior solutions to solve the above mentioned problem usually provide to use syringes including resilient means for causing the syringe needle to be retracted inside the syringe.
These types of syringes, however, in addition to being very expensive, have the drawback that they involve a modification of the conventional use method of the syringes, since, as a puncture is performed thereby, it is anyhow usually necessary to overcome a resilient opposing force.
Other prior solutions, which do not provide to use resilient means, comprise connecting elements for coupling the needle to the syringe body, which connecting elements, however, do not provide a safe locking of the needle in its intended position and, moreover, being very complex from a construction standpoint.